Revenge Is A Dish Best Served On Tape
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: Drew McIntyre may have won the Intercontinental Championship, but John Morrison won something much sweeter.


**_It's about time I gave you the attention you deserve. I'm gonna satisfy you in every way imaginable. Meet me in room 304, midnight. Don't make me wait._**

Jess smiled at the note on the back of the hotel card that was stuck in a bundle of roses she'd just been given by her waiter at breakfast. Her boyfriend was the Intercontinental Champion, Drew McIntyre, and as of late, had been pretty negligent. He was so consumed with winning a championship, he hardly noticed she was there. But now that he had it, he was going back to his usual self, and everything would be fine.

* * *

The hallways were dimly lit, somewhat narrow, but beautifully crafted. She twirled a few strands of her curly brown hair and listened to the clinks of her black-laced, candy apple red pumps tap the floor. She looked at he card once more for good measure and stopped at room 304. She knocked, but got no answer, she did realize however, that the door was unlocked. She stepped in and slowly admired the decked-out suite. Candles were lit on seemingly every flat surface, a bottle of champagne was on ice, and what appeared to be a box of chocolates sat on the night stand.

"Drew? Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Jess teased as she threw her coat on the ground. She waited for a response, and never got one. "Am I gonna have t- god!" Jess was startled to see the man coming out of the bathroom was definitely not Drew.

"Expecting someone else?" John Morrison asked. Morrison as in the man Drew defeated for the Intercontinental Title, Morrison as in her boyfriend's worst enemy.

"What are you doing here? Where's Drew?" Jess stood on the opposite side of the bed and glared at the man in front of her.

"Well he obviously isn't here." John smirked. It was then that Jess realized she had been tricked.

"What do you want, John?"

"I've been watching you Jess, and since Drew took something from me, it's only fair I take something from him..." John slowly made his around the bed.

"When I tell Drew about this- Jess warned.

"Haha, you're not gonna be telling Drew anything." John laughed.

"And why's that?" Jess asked. Her head told her to move for the door, but her feet wouldn't let her.

"You'd have a hard time explaing this."

"Explaining what?" Jess asked.

"This." John grabbed the sides of her face and crashed his lips on hers. She pounded her fists on his shoulders until her pulled away.

"You...are so dead." Jess went for the door but John caught her and pressed her against the wall.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice." John had an intensity in his eyes unfamiliar to his nature.

"Bite me, jackoff!" Jess spat.

"If you insist." John murmured before he threw her back on the bed.

"Get off of me! Get off! My boyfriend will kill you!" Jess screamed as she fought to get out of his grasp.

"He won't do a thing. Admit it, Jess. He's half the man I am." John kept her hands tightly at her side.

"Screw you, you're a joke!" She yelled, still kicking underneath him.

"We'll see who's laughing." John growled. He brought his mouth down on hers hard. Tingles were running through every part of her body, before she knew it, her hands wer tangled in his hair. He lifted up, looking as surprised as she was. He pulled off his shirt, undoing his buckle right after. She was in a trance-like state staring at his hard abs until she felt him pulling her little black dress over her head.

"This is wrong." She gasped.

"You want this." He whispered against her neck. Once they were down to nothing, he settled between her legs and snapped his hips forward. She let out a short groan and squeezed his hips between her thighs. There was no turning back now, he was having his way with her, she was doing nothing to stop it.

* * *

"Take me seriously now?" John asked as he buckled his pants. Jess looked at him in disbelief. Her mouth was open, but she couldn't make words come out.

"This...mistake, won't happen again." She uttered.

"I doubt that." He reached behind the lamp on the table and pulled out a camcorder. Pushing what had to be the playback button, he smiled.

"...You didn't."

"See, so long as I have this over you, you're gonna give me what I want, when I want, for as long as I want, till I get my title back. Hell, I may drag this out even after then." He said.

"Son of a bitch." Jess could feel a hard lump forming in her throat, and she thought she was going to be sick.

"Drew may have won the title, but I think I came out on top, don't ya think?"


End file.
